


Hot For Teacher

by NerdyMajor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Desk Sex, I wanted to write desk sex, I would like to finally reiterate that Eren is 18 in this, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher x Student, literally nobody asked for this but here you go, oh yeah and blow jobs, so I wrote desk sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMajor/pseuds/NerdyMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's got it bad, got it bad, got it bad.<br/>He's hot for teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I re appeared on the face of the earth to give you something nobody asked for. <3.  
> It's literally just 100% porn.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Eren chewed at the end of his pencil, uninterested in the lesson droning on around him. The words his teacher lectured lazed into one of his ears and happily rolled out the other, none of the information deciding to retain in his brain.

 

His eyes however were fixated on his teacher, absorbed by what his teacher was wearing. Or more specifically, what was underneath what his teacher was wearing. While Mr. Levi (he insisted the class call him by his first name) was facing the board, scribbling down notes about important English literature writers, Eren had the perfect view. He chewed vehemently into his pencil, eyes focused intensely on the outlines of his teachers backside. Mr. Levi happened to be wearing particularly tight fitting black slacks today, leaving little to Eren’s imagination. Eren could right a five page essay over that ass and how perfect it was. Though he doubted he would ever get the chance.

 

It was whenever he noticed his teacher beginning to walk into the aisles of desks, that his attention began to surface.

 

"I'll now be taking your essays over the writer of your choice." Mr. Levi's voice echoed through Eren's head. His face blanched; he could feel a sense of numbness creeping from his fingers down to his curling toes.

 

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself.

 

"What was that?" Asked his teacher, who looked ominously over his desk. Eren retreated back into his chair.

 

"Oh uh... Nothing."

 

"Mhm. Your essay?" Levi's eyebrow cocked as he folded his arms over one another. Eren swallowed the lump growing in his throat as he began to dig into the bottomless pit that was his backpack. Foraging around the mess of half finished papers and forgotten assignments, he finally found the one with the correct title scribbled messily across the top. He hadn't even taken notice that he hadn't put his name on it. He handed it sheepishly to his teacher, who gave it a quick, annoyed glance up and down the creased, crumpled paper in his hands. He flashed a look down to Eren, before rolling his eyes. "See me after class." He mumbled, before moving on to the next person. Eren's eyes widened, and he felt his heart throb in his chest.

 

_ Yes  _ he cheered to himself.

  
  
  


 

Eren slumped deeper into his chair, glaring at the door as he watched the rest of the students flood out of it. He wasn't quite sure what he was in for, all he knew is that he got to spend more time with Mr. Levi. He glanced over to his teacher's desk, where the older man sat back in his rolling chair, one leg crossed over the other in a nonchalant manner. Mr. Levi pushed his fringe out of his face, revealing more of his chiseled and stern features to Eren, who watched with wide eyes. He swore to himself he wasn't getting hard just by looking at his face. After everyone had left the room, Levi's predatory eyes glanced down to Eren's.

 

“Come here, Eren.” Eren swallowed the nervous lump growing in his throat, but stood up and wandered over to the front of the man's desk.

 

“Yes sir?” Levi grabbed Eren's paper from earlier from his desk, and held it up in front of Eren's face.

 

“Eren, what the actual fuck is this?” He asked, his jaw setting in irritation, eyeing the boy’s essay in his hand one last time. 

 

“Um… My paper, sir.” Mr. Levi rolled his icy eyes.

 

“You didn't actually think you could get away with this bullshit, did you? You didn't even write your name on it. I said two pages in length,  _ minimum.  _ This isn't even half of a page.”

 

“I wrote about my author though!” Eren protested. Levi's gaze hardened, as he sat back in his chair to once more go over the wrinkled page. However this time he decided to read out loud.

 

“ _ Edgar Allan Poe was a really cool guy. He wrote some cool poems. One was about a raven or something.”  _ He paused to glance up, obvious displeasure written on his face.

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?” Levi puffed out his irritation through his nose, before continuing.

 

“‘ _ He wrote about some dark shit. Theres always blood and stuff in his poems.’  _ Eren, I could send you to detention for swearing on an assignment.”

 

“You swear all the time!”

 

“I'm the teacher,” Levi countered. “Besides, swearing in class is one thing, actually writing it on an assignment is a whole other fucking problem.”

 

“Okay, so just fail me for it!” Eren snapped. His fists balled at his sides. This was proving to be much more stressful than he had anticipated. While he was enjoying the attention from his teacher, he wasn't liking how much criticism he was receiving.

 

“Eren, I know you're smarter than this, and I know damn well you can write better than a first grader.” Levi chided, his arms folding over one another.

 

“Are you going to fail me or what?” Eren grumbled, his voice low and obviously ready to be done with the conversation. But Levi shook his head.

 

“No Eren. It's obvious to me that you are in need of two things: Discipline, and proper instruction.” Eren's eyebrow immediately cocked up, his posture straightening in attention.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“I want you to see me after school today. We're going to have a private lesson.” Eren's cock twitched at the end of his teacher's sentence. Mr. Levi never did after school tutorials. Ever.

 

“Private le-..lessons huh?” Eren quickly cleared his throat, his voice cracking mid sentence. And he could swear he could see a smirk begin to tease the end of Mr. Levi's lips.

 

“Hm. So I expect to see you after school?” Eren could only offer a quick, electrified nod, before the warning bell could be heard, quickly rushing Eren out of the door. Though a few of his other students had begun to pour into his room, he allowed his lips to stretch into a full smile.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Eren waited for the flood of students to leave Mr. Levi's room, giving himself one last slow, shaky exhale, before slinking in. He eyed the older man from behind, watching him stretch to erase the day’s work from the white board. Eren's eyes slowly slipped down, resting on the curve of his toned ass. He felt a grin dance across his face, his tongue sweeping across his lips as he took in the delicious sight. The smile was quickly wiped off of his face when Mr. Levi turned around, leaning his back against the whiteboard and lightly gripping at the catch under it.

 

“Good, you're here. Have a seat, Eren.” He greeted, pushing himself off of the board. Eren shrugged, trying his hardest to keep his cool as he took a seat in the middle of the room. He heard the soft patter of his teacher’s shoes against the cheap carpet, and he tried to relax himself, by stretching his arms out in front of him.

 

“So are you just going to give me a worksheet or-,” he was interrupted by the sharp click of the door locking. His muscles froze, and his eyes locked onto the whiteboard in front of him. He could hear Levi's shoes patting against the floor, coming in closer and closer, until he stopped directly behind the younger boy.

 

A gasp tore from Eren's throat as he felt both of Mr. Levi's strong hands on his shoulders, thumbs pressing gently into the tension in his muscles.

 

“You know, Eren,” Mr. Levi began, leaning into the crook of the boy's neck, his breath hot on his ear. “I see the way you stare at me in class every day. The way you grope me with your eyes.” Mr. Levi's words shook a shiver through Eren's spine. His voice was so low, so husky and sensual. So different from what he was used to in every day classes. He could feel his cock throb in response.“It's no wonder you don't get any work done.”

 

“I-I'm sorry, I don't-,”

 

“Do you masturbate, Eren?” Eren's breath caught in his throat.

 

“W-what?” The boy was caught completely off guard by his question. Levi's thumbs rubbed relaxing circles into the skin of the boy's neck and shoulders.

 

“It's obvious that you're mind is so clouded with sex that it's keeping you from getting your other work done. So I'll ask again: Do you masturbate?” Those last words were drawn out so slowly, so deliberately. Eren could feel his breath shaking.

 

“I-I-I mean sometimes...” Levi's hummed in response, before dragging his fingers down the front of Eren's chest, draping his chest against the boy's back.

 

“And do you think about me when you're doing it?” Eren could feel the man's lips against his ear, leaving soft, precise nips and kisses along the shell of his ear. His heart hammered in his chest, and he could feel his answer lingering on his tongue.

 

“Yes...” He felt dizzy. His mind was cloudy, and he felt as if he were high. Everywhere his teacher touched burned his skin and left him tingly and desperately wanting more. This is what he had been craving. This is what he had been thirsting for every day in class.

 

But suddenly it was all gone. Mr. Levi had pulled away from him, the warmth of his chest completely gone from the boy's back. A whine escaped him, looking back to watch his teacher walk smoothly out in front of him sitting up on the desk in front of Eren. Crossing one leg over the other in his usual manner and leaning back onto his hands for support, he glanced over Eren with a dangerous gaze, drinking in the sight of the boy. Head tilted back, lips parted, a slight flush to his tan skin, he looked absolutely  _ delectable _ . But Mr. Teacher hadn't even gotten started.

 

“What you are lacking, and are in serious need of, is discipline.” Mr. Levi's voice was firm, assertive and low. And oh did it send a fire into the pit of Eren's belly. The way Levi's eyes grazed over ever inch of his body lit his senses aflame.

 

And then, Mr. Levi's head cocked to the side, before a grin began to tug at a corner of his lips. “Touch yourself,” He said, his grin widening into a daring, twisted smirk. Eren's eyes widened, his face darkening down to a deep crimson.

 

“B-but what if someone-,”

 

“The door is locked. And everyone knows I never accept after school tutorials. Go on,” He waved one of his hands as if to hurry the boy along. Eren shivered, hands sliding down his thigh and to the mid seam of his jeans, palming over his slowly hardening cock. Sure, he jerked off plenty of times, but it was always in the privacy of his own bedroom and never in front of his sexy teacher that he was always fantasizing about. But now that he had the opportunity…

 

With awkward hands, he fumbled with the button, finally getting the damn thing open and impatiently ripping his zipper down. His forest green eyes locked with firm, steel ones as he fished his cock out from his boxers. A breath of relief escaped him, as his erection was finally free from the confines of his restricting jeans, and it sprung free beneath the desk. A small grin of approval showed on his teacher’s face, yet he still folded his arms as if to show how impatient he was growing.

 

And so Eren sucked in a deep breath, and grabbed the base of his shaft. A quiver of delight shook through him as his nerves sang in delight. As he began to move his hand, ever so slowly from bottom to top, he felt as if everywhere he touched was extra sensitive. Maybe, he thought, it was because Mr. Levi was watching him. And oh, did it feel good.

 

The more he moved, the better it felt. And so he began to pump his hand faster, bringing an even deeper flush to his cheeks. But he continued to hold his eye contact with the man.

 

“Do it faster,” Mr. Levi commented, watching the act with ravenous eyes. A small nod was Eren's only response, before he began to jerk his cock at a quickened pace. A groan escaped his lips, and he finally broke his gaze as his head rolled back on his neck, the pleasure coursing through his veins. “Do it how you do when you're thinking about me,” Mr. Levi purred, and Eren couldn't hold back the moan, as all his fantasies ran through his brain. All of his fantasies of Mr. Levi's hands running sensually down his body, his strong hands stroking his straining cock. He worked himself desperately, aching for release.

 

“Fuuuuck...” Eren moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his motions became frantic, searching for his orgasm.

 

“What do you fantasize about when you touch yourself? What do you imagine me doing to you?” The man's voice was low and husky, deep and sensual, taunting the boys words out of him.

 

“You… Fucking me over your desk...” He gasped between breaths. Levi hummed in response, uncrossing his legs.

 

“Alright. Stop.”

 

Eren was confused at his next instruction. Levi didn't seem angry, there was no hostility in his voice; it was just as if he was having a normal conversation and just shrugged out another command. But still Eren slowed his pace, almost agonizingly so.

 

“But-...” Eren began, unsure of what to say.

 

“In this lesson, you are going to get very well acquainted with following instructions. Do you understand me, Eren?” Eren's cock absolutely ached in his hand.

 

“Y-yes, sir.” Levi stood up once more, walking once more over to stand beside his student. “Good,” he said. “Take off you pants, and sit up on the desk.” Eren's eyes widened, feeling his face heat up once more. He was speechless for a moment, but didn't want to argue. He just admitted that he wanted this didn't he? So he stood up in front of his teacher, and shimmied out of his skinny jeans, propping himself up on the desk.

 

“Good, good.” Levi placed three of his fingers in front of Eren's mouth. “Suck.” Eren eyed the digits carefully, before pulling them into the wetness of his mouth. He sucked sensually, moaning as he did, massaging his tongue against each of the fingers, hoping to get a reaction from Levi. Unfortunately, Eren didn't get much but an amused grin. When Levi was satisfied, he retracted his fingers with a 'pop' from his student's mouth, placing his hand on a tan thigh. Eren jumped slightly at the contact, but relaxed when he felt small circles being rubbed into his skin. He took a deep breath in, and felt his anxiety release and he exhaled.

 

He wasn't able to contain the moan that tore from his throat as Levi pushed in his first finger, pushing and pulling it in and out as he curled his finger up. Green eyes rolled rolled back, his hips shifting around as they desperately searched for more. Many profanities escaped Eren's mouth, as well as many ' _ oh god _ 's, as he whimpered and whined for more. Thankfully, his teacher gave him what he wanted, pushing in another finger as far as he could. His voice came out as raspy breaths; sweat dampened his forehead, making his hair stick to his skin. It was when Levi's fingers bent at just the perfect angle that Eren's body stiffened up, pleasure coursing through his veins. His voice became caught in his throat, and Levi grinned to himself.

 

“Oh, did I find your prostate, Eren?” And Levi hit that spot again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

So many times that Eren thought he might actually cum just from this alone. But then Levi added a third finger, and the boy’s mind had completely turned to jelly.

 

The stretch was unbearable, but he savored every second of it. He could feel his head roll back onto his neck, grasping at the sides of the desk so hard his knuckles began to turn white. Levi's slow pace was excruciating, and Eren wanting nothing more than to finger him rapidly into desk. His legs quivered, silently begging for more.

 

With one hand, he let go of the desk and reached for his cock, which happened to be dripping a puddle of pre-cum onto his stomach. To his misfortune, Levi looked up at him with ferocious eyes and slapped his hand away.

 

“Who told you to touch yourself?” Eren's heart sank. His orgasm was building up within him, bubbling in the heat of his stomach.

 

“Please… I need to cum… I need…” Before Eren could finish his sentence, Levi gave a particularly hard thrust of his wrist, eliciting a squeak from the boy.

 

“You're following instructions, remember?”

 

“Yes, but-… But…” Eren gave a sigh of both relief and dismay, his teacher removed his fingers.

 

“If you cannot control yourself, we will try something else.” Eren sat up in confusion, to discover Levi unzipping his slacks, freeing himself from his underwear. The teacher pointed to the floor below him. “On your knees.”

 

_ Oh _ Eren thought, looking hungrily at Levi's erection.  _ OH _ . Eren did as he was told, dropping to his knees, and felt his eyes widen at the sheer size of the man’s cock in front of him. Oh yeah. He was going to enjoy this.

 

He gripped it by the base with one of his hands, licking it with a flat tongue from bottom to tip, doing this motion several times. He stopped once he was at the top, to  suck the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and lapping up the salty pre-cum that leaked from the slit. To his joy, he could hear a soft groan of approval from above him, driving him to keep going. He hollowed his cheeks, slurping as he enjoyed what he was doing. He felt a pair of strong hands thread through his hair, urging him to take his teacher farther into his throat. And so he did, swallowing all the way down to his hand, which circled around the base.

 

As he sucked up and down, simultaneously jerking with his hand, he was overjoyed to hear Levi's voice. “You can touch yourself.” and Eren was happy to oblige, reaching with his other hand to begin stroking himself at a swift pace. “But- you can't cum yet.” Eren whined around his cock, thinking about how mean his teacher was. He was so close to the edge, so very close to feeling the release he needed so urgently. He could feel himself tipping over the edge, and as wanton moans erupted from his throat, he gripped himself tightly, whining at the loss of sensation. He was so pent up and frustrated, he could scream, but he was scared to find out what would happen if he got off without being told to.

 

Eren could feel the fingers in his hair pull him back, and so he released his hold on his teacher's cock with both his hand and mouth.

 

“Because you've been such a good boy-,” Levi began, his breathing heavier than it had been before. “I'll indulge you in your fantasy.” He pulled the boy up by the collar of his shirt, and roughly bent him over the desk. Eren only managed to gasp as he was wildly thrown around, gripping the edges of the desk with trembling hands. 

 

Levi bent down to meet with his ear, offering a low, yet reassuring whisper. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Eren’s hormones and straining cock were screaming  _ yes! Yes! Please fuck me!  _ But his mind wanted to think it over for a moment.

 

“Definitely.” Eren said, certain of himself now. Levi nodded, lining himself up with Eren’s entrance,

 

And thrusted all the way in to the hilt. The boy let out a garbled excuse of a scream, and without even realizing it, that was all he needed to finally climax. He unconsciously became tighter, so tight that Levi instantly knew of what had just happened. He sighed, tutting behind the boy bent over in front of him.

 

“Tch, don't you know anything about following instructions?” Erens whole body trembled, still high off his orgasm.  

 

“I-I'm sorry… I couldn't help it… It felt so good having you inside me…” He panted out. Levi’s brow twitched, his firm glare crumbling under this damn kid’s lewd words. 

 

“You little shit.” He muttered. “Don’t think we’re done here.” He gave a roll of his hips to make his point. Eren’s eyes flew open, his nerves extra sensitive from having just gotten off. 

 

“W-wait- hold on I just came you can’t m-move yet!” 

 

“Oh? You’re telling me what to do now? I was almost convinced it was the other way around.” Levi pulled himself out completely, allowing Eren to take a breath of relief, before slamming back in at full force. Another scream tore through him, shivers raking through his body as Levi buried himself to deep inside of that warm heat, so deep that Eren could feel his hips completely up against his backside. 

 

“F-fuck…” Eren swore, the overload of pleasure in his extra sensitive parts becoming borderline painful. But Levi insisted on continuing, and Eren could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt himself becoming hard again. 

 

“It’s your own fault for cumming without permission. This is your punishment.” 

 

Eren’s entire body went rigid as he felt a harsh smack on his backside, the sound echoing throughout the room. It was official; he was an absolute mess. He could feel drool dripping from his parted lips as the sound of skin on skin echoed in his ears. It was too much, the oversupply of pleasure driving him insane. 

 

Another harsh smack to his ass, and a pathetic sounding whine escaped him. “You really like this, don’t you, you dirty little fuck?” Eren’s only answer was moan after moan as Levi thrusted into him. This only earned him another slap on the ass. “I asked you a question.” 

 

“Y-yes! Yes! I love it!” Eren couldn’t believe the words that came out of him, but he wouldn’t let anyone else but his teacher hear him like this. Levi’s thrusts became more erratic, more rough, his breathing becoming just as heavy as Eren’s. 

 

“You better be fucking thankful you little shit. I don’t just do this-,” Levi reached down to grip Eren’s weeping cock to make his point, “To everybody.” 

 

Eren’s voice became hoarse. It was just too much, all of it. Levi hitting his sweet spot over and over,  _ and  _ jerking him off at the same pace? He didn’t think he could last much longer. 

 

“You can’t-... Ah!! I’m going to-... Fuck-....Ah!” Eren couldn’t even manage to muster up proper English.  

 

“You cum, I fail you.” Levi’s tone was harsh and cruel, but Eren wouldn’t have it any other way.  _ Oh yeah,  _ Eren thought.  _ I’m fucking my teacher.  _ “I’ll tell you when you can cum. Don’t you dare do it before I say so.” Eren squeezed all of his muscles, and tried to distract himself from something other than the overflow of pleasure he was receiving. But no matter what he did, his orgasm was just another few thrusts away.

 

“I can’t! Ah… ah- Please don’t- AH- fail me!” When he said that, he felt a sudden pain clamp down on the base of his cock. He knew Levi was trying preventing his orgasm, but fuck him if it wasn’t making him feel any better. The pain mixing with the pleasure would have definitely sent him over the edge- if not for the strong hand gripping his base.

 

“Please!! Let me cum!” He begged, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. 

 

“Not yet.” Eren could tell that Levi was close. By the way we was grunting and his voice was almost trembling, he definitely sounded as if he was almost there. Thrust after thrust of agonizing pleasure washed over Eren, as he incoherently begged for relief. And finally, the words he was yearning for. Levi released his hold on the base of his cock, and sped up his thrusts. 

 

“Cum for me, Eren.” 

 

With Levi’s hand jerking him and twisting his hand, and the constant stimulation of his sweet spot, it didn’t take much to finally take him over the edge. With a silent scream, his entire body trembled as he shot his release into Levi’s waiting hand. 

 

It wasn’t until after he had cum, that Levi sped up himself just enough and released himself into the warmth of Eren’s ass. 

 

Eren completely collapsed onto the desk, his body completely exhausted and lifeless now. He shuddered and groaned as his teacher slowly pulled out of him, walking across the room to his desk to grab a tissue and clean himself off, as well as grabbing one for Eren. He walked back over, holding the tissue in front of him. Eren’s eyes grazed the tissue, but he was too tired to actually grab it. Levi rolled his eyes, setting the tissue next to the boy on the desk. He opted for tucked himself back into his slacks, re adjusting everything before sitting in the desk next to Eren, who still laid breathless, sweating, and completely collapsed over the desk itself. 

 

“I hope you know,” Eren panted out, turning his head to gaze over to his teacher. “That I will never be able to focus in your class again.” A smirk touched Levi’s lips, and he shook his head. 

 

“I guess you’ll need more private lessons then, huh?” Eren grinned.

 

“Fuck yeah.” 

 

“But before you get all excited,” Levi began, crossing one leg over the other. “If you ever hand in another abomination like that ever again? You will not live to see the next assignment.” His words wiped the grin right off of Eren’s face, forcing him to swallow nervously. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren didn't seem to learn from his lesson last time. Time to kick it up a notch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've returned from the land of the dead to once more torment the land of the living with things nobody asked me for. I've been wanting to make a second chapter of this for so, so, SO long, and it only took me 2 years to do it :D anyway I hope you like it. Maybe I'll make more? Maybe not? What do you think? I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY WEIRD GRAMMAR/ EDITING MISTAKES I HAD NO BETA   
> Thanks for reading!

Eren once again found himself staring off deep into space. For once, he wasn't even staring at his teacher. His sexy, sexy teacher. Though Mr. Levi wasn't in his sights, the older man was definitely on his mind. For weeks, Eren fantasized about what took place in that classroom. Just him and his mentor, for a private……. lesson, as Levi has put it. But now, almost a month later, a month of pining and yearning for the next lone encounter with him, nothing. No more “lessons”, no more extra tutoring, no extra attention, nothing. Eren would have thought he would have least been teacher’s pet by now but, Levi acted as if the two had never spoken outside of class times. Especially not so…. intimately.

His eyes wandered briefly to the clock hanging on the wall. Five more minutes until glass was over. Five more minutes until he could maybe talk some sense into his mentor. He had promised more lessons hadn't he? Eren's imagination began to flutter away, remembering how incredible he felt the last time. How he loved the feeling of Levi's swollen cock hitting the back of his throat. How he teased him, even in the after glow of an orgasm.

Eren felt his jeans tighten, resting a heavy, daydreaming head into his palm. He wondered how good Levi was at giving head. He was certainly good at everything else. He definitely knew his was around a cock. Did his teacher used to secretly be a pornstar-

He was snapped out of his daze by the abrupt slamming of text books on his desk, shooting him up into a posture so straight his spine locked up.

He hadn't even notice the bell had rung, and he watched as the horde of students shuffled their way out of the classroom.

“Mr. Levi, -I,”

“Dozing off in my class, again?” Levi chided, crossing his arms.

“No, I was just-”

“You know I'm going to have to give you detention, don't you?” Eren’s eyes went wide.

“What? Detention? For zoning out?”

“Eren, what the fuck is this?” Levi uncrossed his arms to reveal a piece of paper he had crumpled in his fist, tossing it onto the boys desk. Eren lowered his head, knowing immediately what it was.

“My….paper….” Levi’s jaw set, obvious irritation written on his face.

“I thought we talked about this. I thought we learned from _last time_. It’s better, but still not anything close to what I asked for.”

“I…. haven't been able to pay attention.” A black brow quirked up over pale features as icy eyes met with Eren’s lap.

“I see that.” Eren’s face ran hot, and he quickly scrambled to cover his very obvious erection with his knee. Levi snickered, glancing up to see the few students lingering in his classroom. “Still thinking over your lesson, hm?” Levi's voice was low, and enchanting. Even without saying a lewd word, his voice was dripping in seduction. He knew no one else would understand their metaphor, but they didn't need to. This, this was the attention, the flirtation he was missing.

“Yes, sir…” Eren’s voice was shaking now, trying to contain his excitement. This was the first kind of flirtation he had received from Levi in so long, and distance certainly made the heart grow fonder.

“Are we in need of another lesson? It certainly seems you're willing to learn today.” Eren anxiously glanced around him. None of his classmates remained, but more would sure file inside in no time.

“R-right now?” Eren stammered. A short chortle escaped Levi's chest, his face and posture softening slightly.

“No not now. You have class.”

“I could skip!!” Erens voice was desperate, his blood pumping, yearning for the touch his body so desperately needed. Levi sighed, shaking his head.

“What kind of asshole teacher would I be to encourage that kind of stupid behavior. Go, before you're late so someone else's class and really get detention.” Levi stood, noticing the few students finally trickling into his classroom. He walked to the side of Eren's desk, bending down nonchalantly to whisper deep into the boys ear. “See me after school, you little shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren watched the clock harder than he ever had for the rest of his periods, urging the hands to tick by faster and faster, praying to finally hear that final bell.When the last bell finally rang, he bolted out of his history class so fast Mr. Smith didn’t even have time to hand him his homework.

Eren walked, well, scurried down the hallways, slipping through the obnoxious bundles of students, even pushing some students out of the way. Eren was known around the school as a trouble maker, so nobody put up too much of a fuss. A teacher hollered at him to slow down, but he ignored them.

He watched, dismayed, as the remaining students in Levi’s class were still lingering in the classroom, still collecting the nights homework from the ever so handsome teacher. Levi offered the students a smile, before waving them out and wishing them a good night. Eren watched, holding his breath as the students finally left the room, before sneaking inside. It seemed Levi hadn't even noticed his presence, and was too busy cleaning the white board. Eren took this time to silently close the door behind him, lock the door, and lean nonchalantly against the safety of the door. Now was his time to strike.

“So. Your house?” Eren smirked, crossing his arms over one another, confident in his question. Levi paused, seemingly surprised by Eren’s bold question. He set the eraser into the catch, and turned to face his student.

“Excuse me?”

“Your house? We're going right?” Eren was daring, driven by his libido to ask such a blatant question to his teacher. As much as Eren wanted to just jump him right there in the class…. he figured a warm bed would be a nice change of pace from last time. As much as he _loved_ Levi fucking him on the desk, he figured his lower lumbar would thank him later.

Black brows furrowed into the irritated sunrise of Levi's eyes. “Why do you think you’re going to _my house_?”

“Well it’s not like we can go to my place, because, you know. My parents, and my sister, they live there, and I can’t even imagine the look on my mom’s face if I tried to walk inside with my sexy English teacher. So I mean, your call.” The smirk across Eren’s face was wide, and he knew he was right. Levi sighed, leaning into the clean white board.

“What the hell has gotten into you.” He shook his head. “I knew you were sex starved but, I didn’t think it was this fucking bad.”

Eren pushed himself from the door, sauntering to meet his teacher across the room. Levi watched, with a stern eye, as the younger man approached him so confidently. When Eren approached him, he trapped the shorter man between his hands, placing his palms on the whiteboard on each side of Levi’s head. Emerald eyes stared deeply into cold, unphased steel.

“I _need_ this. Besides, I need to learn, just like you said, right?” Eren didn’t miss the micro movement, the twitch of Levi’s brow. They stood there, silent as Eren’s words settled with the older man.

“My house it is then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren watched, nerves racing as Levi fumbled with the keys. He had waited for a month for this, and finally this was happening. He was at Levi’s house. For a private lesson. And he couldn't possibly be more excited. When Levi finally got the door open, Eren followed in behind him, immediately taken aback by how pristine the inside was. The teacher was strict in the classroom when it came to cleanliness, but this took it to a whole other level. Every inch, from the ceiling to the floor was spotless, dusted, organized, and tidy. Was Levi really going to be okay with doing such lewd, filthy things in such a clean home, Eren wondered.

But his thoughts were quickly halted as Levi threw the boy against the wall, pinning his arms beside his head, holding a knee between suddenly weak legs. Eren could barely breath, he could barely think anymore. Levi was so close to him, his nose a mere inch from Eren’s own, the teachers breath hot on his face.

“Are you sure you want this, brat?” Levi breathed, his voice low and quiet, waiting patiently for an eager response. Eren was shaking, his entire body trembling with desire.

“I need it. Please-” And without another word, Levi’s lips were on his, his entire body weighing on the taller boy. Eren found it humorous how the teacher was so much shorter than him, but held so much dominance and respect. Eren had kissed people before but, never like this. This was passionate, fiery, fueled with tension and greed. Levi’s hands held his wrists so tightly, but he didn’t mind it. Eren wasn’t sure what exactly what he was doing, all he knew is that he needed this. His tongue darted out, swiping at the older man’s soft lips, teasing and coaxing the other’s tongue out to play. It was a dance, exciting and intense like the tango. Levi pulled back for only moments at a time, to nibble and bite at Eren’s lips, drawing out soft mewls and heavy breaths.

Eren was coming undone. He could feel the heat swelling in his hips, the burning need for friction increasing by the second. He tried, in vain, to grind his waist against Levi’s knee, but the older man had him in such a tight hold, he found it difficult to move even an inch.

“Please-,” he moaned into Levi’s mouth, begging for something, anything. Any kind of touch to satiate the thirst in his hips. Levi nipped once more at his lips, however this time harder than before. Eren hissed, pulling back in surprise. When he looked into Levi’s eyes, he saw the same desire, the same greed, the same lust hiding under his stern metallic gaze. How was Levi so patient about this?

“Remember why you’re here brat,” Levi panted. He loosened his grip on Eren’s body, dropping his wrists entirely to pull off his coat. Eren whined in protest, but the hands quickly returned, this time exploring the expanse of his chest over his T-shirt. “You’re here to learn, remember?”

“Yes- yes, sir,” Eren shivered, drinking in the feeling of large hands roaming his chest.

“How far are you willing to go?” Levi leaned in once more, this time to place gentle, cautious kisses across Eren’s jaw and neck. Eren’s head was swimming, all this teasing driving him insane.

“Anything you want to teach me…” He trailed off, his eyes fluttering closed as the teacher lightly sucked under his jaw.

“Really? Anything?” Levi wasn’t surprised, the boy was clearly desperate. All day everyday it was all he could think about, he just wanted to hear it. “What do you want me to do to you, Eren?” Eren whined, trying once more to grind his body further into the other man. He wanted him to do horrible, filthy things he just didn’t want to actually say them aloud.

“Anything…” Eren pleaded. Levi sucked harder at the soft flesh of his neck,half heartedly trying to not leave any proof.

“That’s not an answer, Eren. Tell me.” Eren’s brows dug deep into his eyes, trying to muster up any kind of words when his brain felt like it was melting in his skull. He reached up, legs weak, desperately clawing at his mentors back. “How do I know what to do if you won’t tell me?”

“I-I,” Eren stammered, trying to muster up the confidence he had earlier in the classroom. “I want you… to…”

Levi’s hands dipped lower, teasing at the hem of his shirt. “I want you to touch me… I want you to be rough with me… I want you to dominate me.... I need…-” His sentence was cut off as he sharply inhaled, the cold of Levi’s hands on his skin startling him. His hands slowly, excruciatingly crawled up his stomach, around his sides, rubbing circles into the soft skin until he reached his chest. Fingers pinched and pulled at his nibbles, eliciting a high squeal as they were toyed and played with. His skin was so sensitive from being played with for so long, and finally receiving the rough love he was demanding was agonizing, but he was so happy to finally have it.

“I’ll give you what you want, but you have to promise me know that you’re willing to follow the rules.” Levi warned, pulling his face back to once more stare deep into emerald eyes. “Can you promise me that?”

“Y-yes,” Eren shuddered.

“If you don’t follow my orders, this will all go away, do you understand?” He twisted harder at perky buds, and Eren cried out in response.

“Yes sir!!” And just like that, his hands were gone, as well as his body. Eren nearly fell to the floor, weak knees threatening to collapse onto the floor. Levi stood straight, adjusting his shirt.  
“Follow me,” He ordered, walking off into the distance to what Eren could only assume was the bedroom. He lifted himself up, willing his legs to to move driven by the idea of release. He followed, entering what he had assumed right to be Levi’s bedroom, watching as Levi loosened his tie and sat comfortably at the end of his perfectly made bed. Levi was so calm, so sensual with every move he made. “Come here.” His voice, smooth and crisp, drew Eren closer. Levi patted once, twice at his lap, making his intentions clean. Eren didn’t hesitate, practically leaping onto the older man’s lap, straddling his hips and twisting his fingers into his hair. The feel of the soft, fuzzy hairs of his buzzcut was foreign to Eren, but he loved running his fingers through it. Levi’s hands found a similar place, tangling fingers into Eren’s long, brunette locks. The kiss was just as feverish as before, tongues battling in each other’s mouths, Eren’s exploring the underside of Levi’s own tongue. He moaned, his voice getting lost into the other’s mouth.

Eren took this opportunity to finally seek some friction, grinding his hips down into his teacher’s lap. The sensation was delicious, but short lived. Before he knew it, the grip in his hair was tightened, and his head was yanked away from the other’s face and he was thrown to the side, being awkwardly tossed across Levi’s lap. Eren’s head spun, suddenly unaware of what was going on. Before he could protest, he could feel hands on his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down under his ass.

“Levi-!” He could barely get out, his voice cracking. A smooth, cold palm was soon groping at the skin of his ass, squeezing and groping, and god it felt amazing.

“Instead of getting detention,” Levi’s voice rang clear in his ears. “I’m going to punish you in other ways. Are you ready?” _Fuck yes_ , Eren thought. _Fuck, fuck yes_. But the only thing that could escape from his mouth was a strangled, accepting whine. Levi gave him a few smacks on the ass the last time, but he was excited for an actual _spanking_. His cock, trapped and neglected between his legs, twitched in excitement.

_THWAP_

Eren bit his lip, his entire body lurching forward at the sudden attack. That felt… Amazing.

_THWAP_  
_THWAP_

The sting of the flat of Levi’s palm was indescribable, and each time he craved another. With each slap, Levi’s palm landed in a fresh patch of skin, alternating cheek to cheek, effectively turning his ass bright pink.

_THWAP_

Eren cried out, tears stinging the edge of his eyes. The longer the spanking continued, the more it began to burn his skin. He still enjoyed it, but the pain was becoming more and more unbearable. As much as it was turning him on he still needed more, his hips trembling as he waited patiently for the next one.

_THWAP_

After the slaps came soft, gentle massages of his thumbs, massaging soothing circles into the skin. This became Eren’s favorite part. After every harsh, sharp sting, came the comforting kneading into his tender flesh. He gripped at the white sheets beneath him, unconsciously wiggling his hips for another.

“You little shit, you are enjoying this way too much.” Levi was amused, taken aback by how well the boy was taking it. He was certainly not being gentle with each spank, and though he tried to make up for it afterwards, it didn’t seem to affect him. “You really are a masochist aren’t you?”

“Y-y-yes sir,” Eren stammered, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. Levi hadn’t even gotten to fucking him yet and he already had gotten so drunk on the pleasure. Levi chuckled, pulling his hands away from Eren’s tan skin.

“On your knees, brat.” Eren did exactly as he was told, scrambling off of the other man’s lap to sit on his knees at the foot of the bed. He knew where this was going and he couldn’t be more excited about it. His eyes searched excitedly for his prize, he had taken his “punishment” so well, and now he was about to receive something even better.

To Eren’s delight, the older man was already hard, his obvious erection standing proud behind his slacks. His mouth watered, overcome with the desire to have the hot, fullness of the older man in his mouth.

Levi laughed, leaning back, palms against the bed. “You want to suck my cock?”

“Oh god, yes,” Eren begged, lewd voice dripping in lust, eager hands reaching up to undo his belt. The belt came undone easily, but shaky hands had trouble with the button. After finally ripping the wretched thing open, he quickly fished out the other’s thick cock, sighing eagerly as it glistened in front of him.

Eren didn’t hesitate, impatient hands pumping slowly at the base, licking long strokes over the tip with the flat of his tongue. This was his time for revenge, after all that teasing. The taste of him was incredible, salty yet decadent. He moved slowly, savory every second, drinking in every soft moan coming from the man above him. He ran his tongue up the shaft, starting at the base and slowly bobbing up, down, up, down. Finally stopping to suck at the tip, he swirled his tongue around the skin, pumping his hand firmly below his mouth.

Levi groaned, the obscene sounds coming from below him only stirred him up more. He bit his lips, beginning to grow tired of this agonizing pace.

He lifted a hand from behind him, running long fingers through Eren’s hair. Threading his fingers through the back of brunette locks, he tightened his grip, coaxing Eren to take him deeper. Eren did so without any complaints, taking the cock deeper into his throat. He took it as far down as he could, getting down towards the base before he began to gag. He pulled back up, and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harsh on the tip before swallowing hungrily back down. Eren _loved_ this.

He pushed himself to the base every time, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. He used one hand to viciously pump and the rest of the shaft he couldn't reach, the other came up to tease the skin underneath. Eren hummed around the thickness, satisfied with himself as Levi bucked his hips into the hot cavern of his mouth.

“Doef ii feew goob-” Eren drooled, trying to speak with his mouth so awkwardly full. Levi rolled his eyes, pushing the brat’s head down harshly, causing Eren to gag in surprise.

“Don’t- F-Fucking talk with your mouth full idiot,” he scolded. He didn’t mean to stammer, he wanted so much to hold his demeanor. Eren was just so _fucking good at this._

Heat was beginning to coil in his hips, and with Eren deepthroating him so vigorously, he knew his orgasm wasn’t far away. He pulled the boy by his hair, effectively removing the threat of cumming, leaving Eren gasping desperately for air.

“Why-,” Eren panted. “Did you-... Stop?”

“We’re not done yet, brat.” Levi adjusted himself, slipping his tie completely off of his neck and wrapping once around each of his fists. “Take your clothes off.”

Eren was breathless, but lifted his sore body to do as he was told. He lifted his shirt above his head, revealing his smooth, tanned chest. He wiggled out of his jean’s and kicked them haphazardly off to the side, standing tall and waiting for his next command. He wasn’t sure about how he felt about the smirk on Levi’s face, the devious grin beginning to un nerve him. Levi stood from the bed, the tie held taught in his hands. Eren cautiously stepped forward, only to find himself being pushed by the chest onto the bed.

Completely caught off guard once more, he tried to sit up, completely disoriented. But his head was tossed back onto the pillows beneath him, and Eren was thankful they were there.

“Hands above your head.”

Eren, dizzy as he was, did just as he was told, lifting weak arms above him. His breath hitched, surprised as Levi tossed himself onto the bed to straddle the boy’s lap. Levi’s arms crawled up his biceps to finally reach his wrists, wrapping the tie around his hands in a tight knot. He tied the knot to the bed’s headboard, free hands running down smooth, bare skin.

“You’ve been so good Eren,” Levi praised, hands inching down to Eren’s wiggling hips. “I think you’ve earned some kind of reward.” Levi scooted further down onto the bed, forcing the brunette to bend his knees and settling himself between them.

Oh my god Eren thought, groaning loudly as warm hands wrapped around his oversensitive cock. His hips bucked, instinctively trying to fuck himself into Levi’s slow paced hand. Annoyed, Levi gripped tightly at the base of his cock, causing Eren to cry out as pain swam through his nerves.

“Ah-ah, don’t get to excited. We haven’t even started yet. Hold still.” Eren whined, trying his best to keep his hips still as Levi stroked him at a slow, leisurely pace.

“Please- Ah- please!” Levi’s mouth was so close to him, so tantalizingly close. Levi was teasing him, again. Going at such a slow pace would get him nowhere, he needed more, he needed to be in Levi’s mouth.

“Please what, Eren?” Levi’s tone was so innocent, head cocking to the side. He was doing it on purpose, and it was driving Eren crazy.

“Please!! I need it!!”

“Eren, I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. You’re going to have to use your words brat.” A frustrated sob escaped him as he gripped at the tie around his wrists. He wanted it, needed it, it was just so humiliating to say it out loud. But Levi wanted to hear it…

“I….. want you….. To suck me off….” Eren muttered softly. Levi grinned.

“Jesus, was that so hard.” And just like that, Levi swallowed him whole completely to the base, sucking harshly as he bobbed from the base to the tip, fondling his sack beneath him. Eren melted into a puddle beneath him, his body pooling into a stuttering, whimpering mess. His head was spinning, his hips were unconsciously stuttering and shivering, that warm heat crawling up his spine.

“Le-Le-Levi. I’m g-g-g-unna, I’m gunna-!” barely able to force out coherent words, Levi lifted his head, once again toying with his cock at an agonizing pace. Eren’s body spasmed, groaning loudly from his ruined orgasm.

“Not yet you’re not.” Levi snapped, sitting back up on his knees. Before anything, he unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it off his body and cursing himself for not doing it sooner. He quickly reached into his nightstand, fishing out a small bottle of lube, which Eren thankfully watched as he poured over his fingers. Eren licked his lips hungrily, knees quivering in excitement. He watched, electrified, as Levi bit his lower lip, dipping his wet finger below his knees to touch a cold finger to Eren’s tight hole. Eren jumped, the cold feeling of the older man’s digits against his ass.

“Levi!-” He cried, groaning deep as Levi worked his finger, thrusting deep inside and curling to massage his inner walls. “Ffffffff-fuckkk,” Eren groaned, his eyelids fluttering shut. “More-more-!”

“Tch, greedy little brat.” Levi chided, before slipping in another finger. Levi thrust in harshly, not bothering to be gentle. Clearly Eren liked it rough, and he was going him a service enough just to stretch him. He was amused, enjoying the way the sensitive brat squirmed and sputtered beneath him. He rocked his fingers back and forth, drowling in the lewd noises coming from below him.

He slipped in a third finger, raking all of his fingers against Eren’s prostate again, and again, and again.

“F-fFuCK!” Eren shrieked, clawing desperately for anything, but finding himself being denied any movement at all with his hands in such a position. “Please! P-Please!” He begged, fresh hot tears welling up into his eyes.

“What do you want, Eren?”

_Not this again_.

His face burned a deep crimson, clenching his eyes shut. “P-please…. Please fuck me…. Sir…” Levi grinned, the corner of his lips tugging towards his ear.

“All you had to do was ask, brat.” Levi’s voice was like silk, comforting to Eren knowing that release would come soon. Levi stood once more on his knees, indulging himself in a few strokes of his hand first. He looked over the brat under him writhing and squirming, begging and pleading for his touch. He smirked to himself, enjoying these few moments as he watched the show below him.

He lined himself up at Eren’s entrance, relishing in the shudder that ran through the boy’s spine. Eren’s face, deep crimson as it was, panted and breathed heavily as he stared deep into Levi’s eyes. He had waited so long for this. In the classroom, today, and even just in the time he was inside his house. He took in a deep breath, only to have it escape him in a long drawn out moan as Levi pushed inside.

Levi, as short a man as he was, was _very_ well endowed, stretching Eren wide open. He remembered this feeling, and though he was thankful for being stretched earlier, the feeling of being so full made him ecstatic. And Levi filled him to the brim, not hesitating before pushing in all of himself to the base. Eren’s back arched, wrapping his legs around Levi’s waist so that he could get even deeper. Levi paused, for only a moment, before he grabbed Eren by the waist for leverage, thrusting savagely into the tightness of his hole. Each time he snapped his hips forward, another slurred, messy noise gushed from Eren’s mouth. His grip around Levis waist tightened, bucking his own hips into Levi’s.

Dark brows furrowed. As much as he loved Eren’s enthusiasm he was being…. A bit too…. Vocal. He raised one of his hands, running smooth palms along the boy’s tan chest, crawling further and further up until his fingers reached his flushed neck. Eren’s head was tilted up, giving him easy access to wrap his fingers under the crook of his jaw.

Eren’s eyes went wide, as soon as he felt it a smile spread wide across his face. This could not possibly get any better. Levi squeezed lightly, not tight enough to keep him from breathing, but enough to make it difficult, and just enough to slow down the blood flow. He focused pressure on the sides, not on his windpipe. He wasn’t trying to kill the kid, just get him to shut up a little.

Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head, his body going limp. His breath choked, strangled moans slipping through wet lips. His head was fuzzy and warm, and his body felt lighter than normal. It was certainly more difficult to breath normally, but he could still do it, sucking in tight gulps of air whenever possible.

His hips were burning, his cock ignited from neglect. He wanted release now more than ever. Levi was so skilled with his hips, rocking again and again into his sweet spot, each time pushing precum from the tip of his cock.

“T-t-touch- me-,” Eren croaked, his voice rasping and sore. Levi rolled his eyes, his own breath ragged from his unyielding pace.

“Gluttonous little slut.”

Eren took a deep gasp for air as Levi released his grip on his neck, only to quickly find his body going rigid. Levi reached down, capturing the boy’s leaking cock into his fist. The sensation of being so deliciously full and finally giving attention to his weeping cock was almost an overload on his senses. Not to mention the lack of blood flow going to his head. As Levi pumped ferociously at his length, his belly filled with the white hot release he was looking for.

Levi could feel Eren tightening around him, drawing out a deep, lustful groan from the older man’s chest, his own orgasm not far away. And with Eren clamping down on his dick like that, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. He was vicious with his hips, plunging himself in with such force the bed creaked from under them .

“Levi! Levi! _Levi!_ ” Eren chanted his name over and over, feeling release coiling in his hips. His name tasted like candy on his lips, and he licked the sweetness off of them as his hips began to shake uncontrollably. Levi felt the boy tighten down hard on him, quickening his pace as he fisted his cock, twisting and gripping, finally spewing hot beads of passion over Levi's stomach. Eren’s final moan was high, and drawn out as Levi milked every last drop of cum out of him.

The tightness of Eren’s ass brought Levi to the edge, gripping the boys hips with both hands as he thrust in desperately, burying himself feeling inside before finally releasing into Eren’s warm hole.

Levi collapsed, pressing the weight of his body against Eren’s chest. He was exhausted, after being so rough for so long. Eren smiled, a satisfied sigh escaping curved lips.

They lied silently, catching their breath for a few moments, before Eren awkwardly chuckled.

“L-Levi…”

Levi looked up, annoyed that the brat disturbed the silence. He gazed, stone face into happily smiling features.

“As much as I love being tied up….. can you….” Eren looked up to eye, obviously at his hands. Levi’s features softened, a soft laugh escaping him.

“You idiot, I'm not going to keep you like that forever.” He reached up, untying the knot and throwing the tie to the side of the bed before rolling to his side, to stare at the boy while he breathed heavily.

“That…” Eren panted. “Was…. Awesome…!” Levi rolled his eyes, though he could seem to wipe the smirk from his face.

“You know, I never took you to be such a kinky little shit,” Levi quipped, propping himself up on his elbow. Brunette brows furrowed, and he turned his head to look at his teacher.

“Well you, Mr. Sexy teacher, certainly didn't seem to oppose.”

A raven brow quirked up on Levi’s brow.

“Mhm. Let me ask you, brat. Did you learn anything today?” Eren’s face, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, flushed deeply.

“I-I -” he thought over the night, and over everything Levi had said to him. It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. “I’ll…… start…… writing more words on my papers…..” Eren lowered his head, ashamed of himself. Levi looked over the boy, clearly humiliated, and somehow, it make him chuckle.

“You look like a kicked puppy. You're such a brat.” Eren looked up, red face and glossy eyes now shifting into annoyance. He gave a gruff, aggravated shove to Levi's shoulder, crossing his arms.

“You're-you're !” He sputtered.

“Shut up. You're so smart Eren. I just, I want you to try, not just in my class but in other classes as well. You you do that for me, please?” Eren dropped his attitude to look at Levi’s- surprisingly gentle face. He was being so genuine, so sincere it was so- different. But, with Levi’s soft, grey eyes looking at him like that, maybe he was right.

“I….. yes. I will. For you.” Eren reached up to touch Levi's face with his fingers. Levi's face was so chiseled but so soft. How long would he be able to stay like this. Levi smiled, leaning into the touch.

“Good. Or nothing like this will ever happen again.”

“WHAT.”


End file.
